Cómic
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Siempre es el mismo tema, Arthur lee porno, Arthur es un pervertido, Arthur ha visto porno y Alfred no, siempre tan cliché. Por eso, aquel día el tema sería diferente, de otra cosa, del cómic de Alfred y los celos que llega a tenerle Arthur. USxUK.


Saben, no tengo fic para este día de los enamorados, tengo cinco fic cortos, pero ninguno en exceso romántico, igual espero que les guste este.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Cómic (?)

Siempre es el mismo tema, Arthur lee porno, Arthur es un pervertido, Arthur ha visto porno y Alfred no, siempre tan cliché, Arthur trae porno a la reunión, Arthur lee porno en ésta. Todas esas cosas totalmente comunes, además de que Alfred no hubiera visto porno… quizás no viera en exceso y no se le note tanto, pero de que debió de ver, era claro que sí, pero no le prendía tanto.

Por eso, este día hablaremos de otra cosa, el cómic de Alfred.

Sí, las historietas, mientras el inglés se moría a hemorragias nasales con su maldita porno el americano para seguirle las de abajo -además de que estaba celoso- se puso a ver revistas de superhéroes y cosas así, cómic. A él le encantaban.

–Gracias… verdaderamente gracias por este predilecto orden y silencio –allí estaba Alemania, apunto de romper a llorar.

Era la primera vez en que todos los países estaban tan tranquilos, Arthur leyendo porn, Alfred con sus historietas, Francia arreglándose las uñas, Grecia durmiendo, Feliciano tratando de enhebrar una aguja -plan de Alemania- en fin, todos estaban tranquilos y distraídos.

–Y como seguía diciendo…–

El alemán continuó sin ninguna resistencia hasta el receso, nadie lo había notado, pero el inglés había estado mirando cuidadosamente al americano y a su revista, le entraba algo de rabia, el cómic parecía ser más interesante que él… y si…!no, no debería importarle! el tiene su porno y con eso es feliz, que se joda Alfred y sus putas historietas y esas caras llenas de ternura y amor con la que las mirabas.

¡Aaaaah, maldita revista roba americanos, la quemaría! -¡y no estaba celoso según él!-.

Por eso llegó antes que todos a la junta, debajo de un montón de papeles estaba la revista, la sujetó entre sus manos, era el tomo numero 50000698, bien exagera, el tomo no sé cuanto de Batman, perfecto, imágenes de la fiesta de Halloween y él como Robin y Alfred como Batman llegaron a su mente formando un caos, y ni decir que hicieron después...

Suspiró, no podía ser tan entretenida, la abrió en una página con inercia, una que parecía estar sujeta a un marcador…

Y cuando la vio…

–Eso es…–susurró sin aliento mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Allí estaban, fotos de él, durmiendo…de vacaciones, junto a Alfred, las pocas fotos que solían tomarse juntos estaban allí, cada página de ese cómic estaba llena de ellas, llena de fotos, no pudo evitar seguir mirándolas mientras fruncía un poco la cara, nunca esperó que eso estuviera detrás de la hermosa sonrisa que el americano le dedicaba.

Y se enojó, porque quizás el sentimiento era mutuo entre los dos y ninguno hacía algo al respecto, dejó la revista y fue a tomar asiento para que luego de unos treinta minutos más comenzará la reunión, cada vez que miraba al americano mirando su revista sus mejillas se encendían.

Y así, al final de la reunión.

–Alfred, ven a mi casa esta noche…–

–¿Está noche? –susurraba incrédulo pero aún así feliz.

–Sí, te espero allí…–

Y quizás de vez en cuando no estuviera mal darle un pequeño presente al americano a quien si no lo valoraba lo castraría al día siguiente. Ese día Arthur después de gritar, jadear, gemir y acalorarse como nunca antes en su vida comprendió que quizás los cómic tontos y ñoños no fueran tan malos si podían lograr todo aquello, pero nadie supera el momento porno entre un americano y un inglés, claro.

**N.A: **Me parece gracioso que Arthur le guste el porn, sí, lo acepto, pero ya es mucho tema de ello (?) además todas piensan que Alfred es puro y casto y jamás vio uno xD**, **por eso decidí enfocarme en los cómic de Alfred! Yo sé que tiene lleno de fotos de Iggy -1313-, por eso los mira tanto. Bueno, eso, que viva el USxUK y los cómic! sé que este día de enamorados se están haciendo de todo**!**


End file.
